


Conflicted

by JoACurl



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoACurl/pseuds/JoACurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This picks up after the events of a work by Barnabas Frid "Between Supposed Lovers", where Barnabas does not stop his desires on the night that Victoria stayed at the Old House during the storm, now after what may have been a rape or a demand from Barnabas to Victoria for her surrender, she wrestles with the thoughts of whether or not it was  rape.  This finally resolves the issues of whether or not it was rape and releases the sexual tensions between the two.  One Shot which I might make into another part of a series of A/U Dark Shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicted

Conflicted

Vicki’s bedroom

What had it been three days or four days? For Victoria Winters it did not matter, her trust had been broken and her mind now thrust into angst she could not resolve. Did it really happen? Did she and Barnabas make love or did he rape her those bare three or four days ago?” She turned to her mirror and pulled the scarf away from her throat. There she saw the telltale marks on her neck. Bruising that was turning yellow from her body’s healing process. The process that had not begun to be addressed; was her emotional healing. Laying her head against the mirror she closed her eyes and saw once again the burning desire or was it lust that had filled his eyes that night? Even now she was having trouble distinguishing between the two. 

Earlier in David’s room

David had sensed she was upset and he had played on it by being as difficult as possible. It took all she had not to reach out and shake the boy to pay attention. She had curled her fingertips into her hands and felt the bite of her nails into her palms. He had watched her and then looked down, “What is wrong Miss Winters? You seem to be upset.” Vicki had kept her hands clinched and looked to her lap. 

“Open your book to page 121 David and read the first three paragraphs.” She looked up to see him watching her closely and he smiled, he could tell she was near tears and he wanted to find the right button to push so she would break down in tears and then he would be done for the day. Slamming his book shut he looked at her. 

“No I don’t feel like it.” He folded his arms over his chest and glared at her waiting for the tears to flow. What surprised him was she sighed and sat back and folded her arms over her chest and waited for him to open his book, the look on her face was stoic and detached from who she was and that frightened David. Capitulating he sat forward and opened the book and began to read. It had been the longest day of Vicki’s life as she sat there listening to David read from his book. Vicki looked to the window her eyes going distant. David finished the chapters and watched her. “I am done Miss Winters what do you want me to do now?” 

She continued to watch the setting sun and appeared to not hear him. “Miss Winters?” David waved his hand in front of her face and saw her blink and then smiled tensely.

“Sorry David, what did you say?” She looked at the boy holding the book against his chest with his arms wrapped around the book.

“I said I was done. What do you want me to do next.” He set the book back on the table. He watched her stand and walk to the window and pushed the shutter open to peer out to the ocean. The ocean was as restless as her personal turmoil. Her thoughts always on the moment she lost her virginity and the man that had stolen it from her. 

Leaning her shoulder against the wall, she spoke almost dismissively to David not looking at him. “Write me an essay of five hundred words on what you read David and have it for me by tomorrow, after you are done you may go out to play but be sure to be back for supper on time.” 

Pushing off the wall she walked to his desk and closed the other books they had used and gathered the papers she would grade later. Stacking them in a neat pile she glanced into the inquisitive eyes of her charge. “Miss Winters you are scaring me, you don’t look like you any more. You are acting like someone different.” His concern was evident in the way his eyes watched her move lethargically around the room. 

Vicki’s bedroom

David grew concern when she did not address his concerns and watched her as she turned and walked out of his room and from his sight. David stood and followed her to the door, watching her walk to her room; opening the door she entered her room, closed her door and then leaned her back against the door and sighed. An unnerving feeling was falling over her as it did this time every night since the party at the old house. She walked to her desk and looked at the music box. He had given her the music box as a door prize for attending? Something so valuable and obviously full of sentimental value was just easily given to her as a door prize? She had not wanted to take it but he was insistent. 

Had she not been so stupid as to get caught in the downpour and end up in Josette’s rooms, she knew that she would not be wrestling with all these confused emotions. He had offered Josette’s room for her use for the night. She had accepted with an open trust and had gone to bed only to awaken to feel his weight pressing against her body, his sex pressed against her leg and his hands . . . she shivered, his hands were evoking pleasures and feelings she had suppressed because she had intended to give herself for the first time to her husband. 

With the setting of the sun, there was this inherent sense of him being near. She almost knew the moment he arrived and was now visiting with Mrs. Stoddard and Carolyn in the drawing room. The fact he could act like nothing had changed was unnerving for her. She just wanted to run away, get out of this house and not be here when Carolyn would come to tell her she had a guest in the drawing room. She had never felt this way until that night after the party. 

Reaching into her closet to draw out her coat, she slipped it on and paused while buttoning up her coat. Why had he done this to her? Why had he forced his intentions his desires onto her, she never really considered that he was anything more than a friend, from the moment they met and he kissed her hand, she had been somewhat smitten by his old world charms. He had been such a gentleman requiring his privacy and almost demanding it with the way Willie had guarded his house. That he had shown her such concentrated attention lately had been accepted as a friend for a friend. He knew she was engaged to Burke, that she and Burke were going to spend the rest of their lives together. 

Hearing the soft footfalls of Carolyn coming down the hallway, Vicki pressed her body behind her door and held her breath, Carolyn knocked on the door, “Vicki! Barnabas is down stairs.” She opened the door and Vicki held her position and let out her breath slowly, “Hmm I guess she left.” Carolyn closed her door, and Vicki shut her eyes and counted to one hundred before stepping to open the door, she scurried down the hallway and took the servant’s exit to the lower level and hid from Mrs. Johnson too. When Mrs. Johnson carried the tea tray from the room, Vicki darted out the door and into the garage. From there she edged the building and rushed towards the pathway that would take her to widows hill. 

Widow's Hill

She was out of breath when she arrived at the peak of widow’s hill, she huddled into her coat and watched the starless night, a storm was coming but it was nothing compared to the storm in her heart. He had marked her, had taken something from her and even now she was afraid of even seeing Burke, he had called to say he had to leave Collinsport and go for a business meeting in South American and when he returned he wanted her to set a date for their wedding. She looked down at her ring finger and with tender fingertips she moved them over the engagement ring he had slid on her finger. She looked to the crashing waves below and thought it fitting that they would reflect what she was feeling. 

She was so close that all it would take would be one missed step and she would as Josette had tumble off this hill to land on the rocks below. “Victoria.” His voice was cautiously fearful of how close she was to the edge of Widow’s Hill. “Victoria, please come away from the edge.” She spun around her eyes wide her shock at not hearing him come up from behind her and she felt the ground crumble beneath her feet and she was tumbling backwards;with a gasp and startled scream that was cut off; when he brought her up hard and fast against his chest to hold her to his body, and feel her tremble at the close call she had with death. “Come my dear you are frozen, come with me to Collinwood.” He had opted to give her a chance to return to the security of Collinwood.

Victoria did not feel safe or secure anywhere in Collinsport; she was now with the very man she had tried desperately to avoid. “I would rather stay here please.”She pulled back from his hold. Then she turned away from him and felt him tighten his hold on her arm. He did not understand why her will was so strong, why she could resist him as Josette had those many years ago. Seeing her standing on the edge had just forced him to relive the night he watched Josette jump from Widows Hill. The fact that Victoria nearly plunged to her death had been extremely difficult for him. Now to being this close to what he wanted and what he had, he wanted more, he wanted her body and soul.

“Then come with me to the Old House Victoria I cannot help but feel you are avoiding me. Surely, in the past week you've had ample opportunity to decide what you really want in this life and I can assure you just by your acquiescing to my demands alone; you told me more in action than words you want me, not Burke.” He was speaking so soft it was like a velvet touch to her tortured hot mind that had held nothing but memories of what had happened between them. Admittedly she had wanted him to show his affection to her, she had even fantasized about it in her idle moments in her bedroom. 

That it actually happened had made her feel she had betrayed Burke and she did regret not seeing him before he left on his trip. She was afraid if he saw her and looked into her eyes he would have seen her betrayal and that, she would not be able to tolerate in any shape or form. Even now with him holding her as tightly as he was she could sense with the press of his sex pressed against her leg that he was excited to have her in his hold again. His lips were pressed against her neck and she could not help to feel helpless in his hold, she was melting in her resistance when she heard Carolyn’s voice behind her. “Barnabas? Oh Vicki good I found you, mother needs you in the drawing room, she was on the phone with the airport from Belem in Brazil something about Burke.” 

Vicki broke his hold and turned walking quickly towards the house, she felt a sickness in her stomach and she was feeling pushed to the house the voices behind her were wailing from Widows Hill and she felt the chill of what she was about to hear climb up her spine. Vicki was directed almost frantically so to the house and to Elizabeth. Barnabas was irritated that Carolyn had interrupted them but he also had to find out what was is this particular call had caused so much turmoil in her mind. She may not have been under his control but he could feel and sense her emotions as if they were his own. 

Turning to Carolyn, Barnabas asked, “Carolyn? Do you know what the call was referencing?” He watched Carolyn’s face and knew it was not good news. She was pale and looking shaken. She stepped to the stone that served as a natural resting spot on the hill. She had huddled deep into her coat and she nodded slowly. Barnabas stepped to her rear and spoke softly. “Then tell me Carolyn, what will Elizabeth be telling Victoria when she gets back to Collinwood.”

Carolyn glanced over her shoulder and then back to the ocean and lifting her chin to peer up at the starless night. “You care about Vicki don’t you Barnabas.” She had sounded contemplative while she studied the stars above. 

“You know I do Carolyn, now what is this phone call in reference to regarding Burke?” He stepped to her side his gaze locked on the figure resting on the rock. He was beginning to grow more irritated by each passing second she refused to tell him what he wanted to know. However, like a spider haunting his web he waited and she finally was forthcoming with the information he desperately needed. 

“A plane went down near the Andes’ Mountains tonight, Burke was on that plane, they believe all on board were killed, Vicki is about to find out mother just confirmed that Burke is one of those passengers and he is dead.” Carolyn bit back her own little choked sob, she had been pursuing Burke since he arrived in Collinsport and now he was gone, died in a fiery crash near the mountains. Once she knew all Burke had been for her was an infatuation, she had let go of the jealousy she felt towards Vicki because Burke had appeared to want to be with Vicki and not her. She did not see Barnabas hide a triumphant smile, she did not see the joy this news had given him, she just knew he was anxious to follow Vicki back to Collinwood. “Barnabas don’t.” She said when he stepped away from her to head back to Collinwood. She knew her two words had arrested his movement. 

“Don’t what Carolyn? Go offer my condolences? Make sure she is going to be all right, to offer any help or assistance I may?” He was condescending with his tone and he was not going to allow Carolyn to keep him from what he wanted and he wanted Victoria Winters. He was not about to allow her to stand in his way of taking her back and consoling her in his bed. To help her forget the pain of loosing someone she could hardly love after she allowed what happened with him. 

“She needs her time to absorb that Burke is dead, if all you intend is to offer your support and condolences then by all means, but Barnabas.” She stood and turned to face him her look was one of a protective lioness for her cub. “If you use this opportunity to further your own agenda in capturing her affections you will live to regret it because she will resent you. She will resent the fact you were trying to confuse her feelings in her most vulnerable moment.” She had suspected something had happened between them the night Vicki was trapped in the Old House during that horrific storm. She was just waiting for Vicki to tell her what it was that was troubling her and making her so withdrawn and wan looking. 

With her hands shoved into her coat pockets and her collar turned up against the brisk wind that was picking up and giving the appearance of a wailing of the widows, Carolyn nailed her accusing stare on Barnabas locked with his gaze. He smiled tightly and bowed his head, “I can assure you my only intentions at this point Carolyn is to offer support and my condolences. I would not egress on feelings that must be meshed out in good time by her. I merely wish to offer my support. Does that meet with your approval?” He nailed that penetrating gaze right back to Carolyn’s eyes and saw her smile. 

“It is not for me to approve Cousin Barnabas, it is for me to caution because Vicki is my friend and she has been hurt enough and this I am afraid might destroy her.” She had sounded so wise for one so young. 

“Then allow me to escort you back to Collinwood so you too may stand by your friend.” He extended his arm. Carolyn curled her fingers around his arm and started back with him. 

“I will leave you at the front doors Barnabas, I need to go into town, mother wants me to collect Burke’s things from his room. I will be bringing them back to Collinwood and will store them until such time Vicki can sort through them and decide what she will do with them.” She did as she said, she parted company with him and walked to the garage to her car. Barnabas watched her disappear around the corner to the garage, entering the foyer he could hear the soft weeping and for a moment it touched him. But this was something that would play into his plans. She was his Josette, in body soul and temperament. 

Collinwood

Elizabeth looked to the door and caught Barnabas’ stare, he looked from Vicki to her. “Did Carolyn tell you?” He nodded and walked to sit next to Vicki, she was huddled into a ball and her form was shaking from the heavy sobs. He reached for her hand and felt her recoil. This did concern him and he put his hand back in his pocket and waited for her to lift her head. 

“Has it been confirmed?” He glanced up. Saw Elizabeth nod and then felt Vicki’s violent reaction.

“I refuse to believe it, he cannot have been on that plane! I won’t believe it.” She stood and rushed from the room, into the foyer and slammed out of the door. Barnabas stood to follow but Elizabeth stepped in front of him.

“Let her go cry it out Barnabas. She needs to accept it and realize he is gone. She turned and walked to the French windows to watch her disappear down the path that would lead to Widows Hill. “I hope she is going there to cry out her grief.” Elizabeth spoke absently; Barnabas joined her, his gaze going to the front lawn.

“Why do you say that Elizabeth?” He glanced to the darkness and saw a flicker of a green coat as it disappeared down the pathway to Widows Hill. 

“Because I just saw Victoria heading to Widows Hill and you know the reputation it has.” Barnabas turned quickly rushing to the door. “Barnabas?” Elizabeth followed him to the foyer. “Barnabas?”

“I found her there earlier she was too close to the edge, I just wish to make sure she is not going to harm herself.” Barnabas was rushing tout the door with Elizabeth behind.

“Let me get a coat, I will come with you.” Elizabeth turned to follow only to find that Barnabas was already out of sight. She held her coat close to her chest and looked at the growing shadows around the trees and the pathway that had swallowed up the image of Vicki’s retreating back. “Please stop her from doing something stupid.” She whispered into the collar of her coat. 

Widows Hill

Victoria sat on the rock; her hands shoved into her coat pockets, her chin tipped up to the sky, the sounds of the waves crashing below, the wind howling in tones that could easily be mistaken for the cries of the countless widows that had thrown themselves from this hilltop. She knew he was behind her and at this moment in time, she did not care, she felt nothing any more, she felt apart from herself and her emotions. She had nothing else to give, everything it seemed had been taken from her that night that seemed so long ago but was no more than a week. She closed her eyes and lowered her chin and felt her shoulders heave with the breath she had held and released.

He watched her and he wanted her more now than he had ever wanted any one woman including Josette. She was vulnerable and alone sitting here and he sensed she knew he was behind her. However, he chose to remain silent and watch, he had seen the throb of her heartbeat in the artery of her throat. He could smell the pheromones that were crying to be released in her grief, and he sensed her turmoil with her emotions. Standing slowly she looked one last time at the sea and then she turned that tortured gaze upon him and spoke softly, “Take me home, Barnabas, take me to your home.” She walked to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Barnabas hooked his cane over his arm and put his arms around her, turning her gently and with extreme tenderness he held her close to his body and led her back to the Old House, they shared no words on the way back and she let the last of her emotions leave her. Walking slowly up the stairs she felt a hint of fear, trepidation, and excitement blended into one emotional mess that was punching her in the gut and tossing her into a tumultuous whirlpool of conflicted feelings. It was not suppose to be this way, it was suppose to be all black and white when it came to her love and her need to be loved in return. Opening the door, Barnabas allowed her to enter ahead of him, he helped her off with her coat and then he guided her to the stairs, “Wait here my dear.” He turned and removed his coat, hanging it up with her coat.

With a tenderness that was only accomplished by his patience, he led her up to Josette’s room, opening the door he escorted her into the room, she walked on wooden legs to the bed that had held sentimental memories for her. It had represented a bed that had been preserved in memory of a sad lovely woman. Now this bed only held memories that conflicted Victoria. “Here my dear, I saved this gown for you to wear.” He had gone to the closet and found one of Josette’s nightgowns. He laid the gown next to her. “I will leave you to change and will return shortly.” He was excited, he was going to feel the softness of her skin next to his, the smell of her perfume would surround him, and the feel of her hair that draped her like a silken cape, would lay across his chest.

Barnabas hurried to his room, to change, he would bring her a glass of wine, to calm her and then he would join her in Josette’s bed as he had done before and as he had done with Josette on the night she had pledged she would be with him for eternity. Removing his suit coat, shirt, tie, and his pants, he could feel the excitement of having her here, to taste her again, and to take her as he had done before. He had hoped to help her forget Burke Devlin, the very thought of the man and his hands upon her sickened him. Donning his smoking jacket and his pajama bottoms, he slid on his slippers. 

Walking to the first floor he brought a bottle of wine and two glasses, then he with much anticipation walked to Josette’s room. Knocking lightly upon the door, Barnabas waited for her to answer the knock. Her drained and sad voice called, “Come in.” He opened the door to come up short, she had not changed, she was standing in her blue dress with her arms across her chest watching out one of the balcony windows. 

“Victoria?” He set the two glasses down poured them some wine and placed the bottle on the table, and then turning he walked to her. Putting his hands on her shoulders he felt her tense and she sighed deeply.

“I think I made a mistake coming here.” She spoke her eyes drawn distantly to the path that would lead to Widows Hill. 

“Why would you say that my dear, you know you want this as much as I do.” He gently pulled her around to face him, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. His other hand gently massaging her left breast through her clothing, he could feel the arousal he was causing by the tautness of her nipple to his gentle manipulation. He could smell how much this was beginning to excite her and how much fear she was also experiencing. Lowering his lips to her lips, he forced her lips apart and probed deeply into her mouth his tongue experimenting with the moistness of her mouth. She tasted wonderful. He could feel the sting of his gum again with his teeth beginning to break through and to elongate. He pulled her arms up to encircle his shoulders while he deepened the kiss more. Breaking the kiss he spoke softly against her ear, “You want this as much as I do, you know you do Victoria, you are mine now, you belong to me.” He lifted her and carried her to the bed, and laid her down. Dropping down on top of her he gently lifted her to unzip her dress and helped her slide the dress off to throw it to the floor, It took little more to remove the delicate under garments she had dress in earlier. Now she laid beneath him exposed and looking as good as he remembered. Cupping her breast he lowered his lips and began to suckle gently at first but his teeth wanted to bite her breast. He fought the urge to bite her nipple and slowly lowered his mouth down her stomach to the peak of where the curling hair lay, she even smelled sweet. Working his tongue expertly over the mound to gently spread her legs he licked her inner thigh and knew this was where he would feed tonight. 

Lifting her legs he worked his way to the moistness of her sex and plundered the opening she had offered to his eager tongue. He felt her writhe under his artful manipulations and found he was using a finger then two fingers to penetrate her. “Oh Victoria I love fucking you.” He whispered between her legs and kissed his way to the throbbing vein that ran up her leg, nipping it lightly he felt his teeth grow and he drove his teeth into her thigh and began to drink. The moment was enough to sate his need, then he worked his way up her stomach smothering feathery light kisses all they way up her stomach, then he positioned his sex near the hot moistness that beckoned him. Lying on top of her lifting her leg he smiled and spoke softly. “Tell me you want me.” 

Victoria was beyond reason she whispered in her passion filled voice, “I want you Barnabas take me, I need you I want to feel you inside of me.” He needed nothing further to hold back he drove his sex into her only feeling a slight resistance when he first entered her. The fact she was a newly initiated virginal and had never had children made his entry all the more sweeter, he had been her first and her second and if he played this the right way he would be her last. “My love, my sweet.” She whispered as he drove deeper into her finding the most secret private part to make her squirm and want more. 

“Say it Victoria, say you want me to fuck you.” He whispered against her throat and pushed up to peer into her eyes that were changing colors with her emotions. 

She returned the look and she half smiled and spoke softly, “My love. My heart, my soul, how could I not want you to take me and make me yours.” He needed nothing further from her he had her where he wanted her and he drove his sex deeper and harder into her almost to the point it seemed he would punish her for not saying what he wanted her to say. He felt the core temperature of her sex beginning to heat up more with her excitement and passion and she arched he back to take him deeper if it were possible. He felt his own climax coming and he spoke as he released into her, “Say you are mine Victoria, you want no other say you are mine, Josette, say it.” In her passion filled delirium she was not sure if he had called her Josette or not. 

Releasing her own pent up sexual needs she whimpered with her release and fell back on the bed in a blush of sexual release. Barnabas collapsed on top of her and lay with his head on her breasts. He let his fingers run up her side to her face, where she gently sucked on his finger, “I want you again Victoria, tell me you will be with me again, let me fuck you again.” He spoke to the taunt nipple that stood at attention like a beacon to his eyes. He smiled and nipped her nipple with his teeth then began to suck on it watching it react to his needs and desires. " Roll over Victoria." He rolled her on her side and lifted her leg, once again he slid his sex into her warm moistness that was now brimming with his own release. It slid in easily and he began to work his sex in and out of her while his hands massaged her breasts. “You will come to me when I call.” He whispered in her ear and watched her nod her head. Her eyes closed she was enjoying the moment.

“When you come you will be prepared to comfort me and provide me with the delights of your body, do you understand?” Once again she nodded. He smiled and drove himself deeper into her and could feel how excited she was getting and he was prepared this time to climb to the heights of ecstasy. Barnabas felt her release come and he timed his own with hers. Once again he felt her quiver on the end of his sex and she gasped softly as she felt her body tense then relax against his naked form.

He waited for her to get her second wind and then he was ready to try another position with her, before the sun rose he had planned to have her any way he could take her and be with her as only a man and woman should be with one another. He laughed finding her needs were as insatiable as his own. He was sure he now had her exactly where he wanted her and that was in his bed, with his sex in her and no one else. “You do belong to me now. You are mine Victoria, you are my Josette, you will be my Josette and you will learn to accept being my Josette.” He whispered against her ear as he nibbled her earlobe. “Say it Victoria, say who you are to me.”

With the blush of the moment of passion she repeated what he had said, “I am yours Barnabas, my love, I am your Josette, I will be your Josette and I will accept being your Josette.” He was hard again and ready to take her to the heights of her newly found sexual pleasures.


End file.
